


strawberry lipstick state of mind

by pedropascallovebot



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedropascallovebot/pseuds/pedropascallovebot
Summary: adore you - harry styles songficdin thinks about his time with you.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 84





	strawberry lipstick state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> short and simple drabble, go stream fine line by harry styles <3

The first time he sees you-  _ really _ , really sees you, is when you’re telling him about life on your home planet. How your mother used to crush up red berries and paste to use on her lips to make them darker. The way you talk about her makes Din feel almost nostalgic for something he hadn’t felt before. He also can’t help from imagining you in his mirror, hair cascading over your back, lips covered in sweet berry juice and looking at him through the reflection. He gets so lost inside these thoughts that you have to snap him out of it and ask if he’s okay.

You’ve given no hints to ever wanting to start over, leave the ship and find another shipmate to indulge in stories about your childhood- however, he realizes that he can’t read other people very well, and you could be just being nice. He pays you, after all. Generously, too. But who else has ever tried to really talk to him? Who else would deal with his almost complete silence day in and day out, but never take it as an insult? He loves when you talk. He feels flattered you trust him enough to share these memories with him. And he appreciates that he doesn’t have to say anything, because he can’t find the words to say he’s yours- mainly, because he doesn’t let himself believe that someone could make him feel this way. 

He’d do anything for you. He remembers the first week you were onboard ship, and you were nervous. So damn nervous.It was just your luck that somebody had planted an explosive near a tree in attempt to stop any other bounty hunters from getting too close to an asset. He assumes someone accidentally tripped it when he was trudging back to the ship, no bounty in hand, and you heard the boom from mile away. Nothing serious, no big deal. Explosions happen all the time, and this one just happened to be a bit close for comfort. 

He was lucky it was small. It was pure fortune that you both weren’t too close to it. He almost forgets explosions, no matter where they are, are a big deal. When he was almost back to the ship, he noticed you rushing out from the door, immediately asking if he was alright, wanting him to check himself for any sign of injuries even though he wasn’t near the explosion. He almost felt guilty for not worrying about himself, because if anything happened to him, what would you of done? 

It was there he decided he’d make sure you’d never have to walk through any fire or explosion for him. He felt sick at the idea of you having to worry about cleaning up after him that he almost sent you home. This was another person in his ship now. He wasn’t just living for himself now.

Lately, all he can think about is you. How you talk slowly and quietly when he comes back from missions, like you’re scared you’ll wake him up or startle him, even though the adrenaline running in him will keep him up for days on end. Or the way you look when you huddle over blueprints and try to figure out a noise the ship keeps making. He likes when he can sit close to you on colder nights, under the excuse of needing to share body heat. Having your shoulder brush against his in front of a fire, and him putting his hand on your knee to catch your attention to see if you’re warm enough.

Din doesn’t know how to make it clear he’s not used to this. Not used to whatever this feeling is. But what Din  _ does  _ know is that he adores you. He thinks it’s the only thing he’ll ever do. 


End file.
